Undead
by ShipperChuu
Summary: Mayuzumi menutup matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak, tangannya yang gemetaran merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Masuk kelaman pencarian untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan berharap apa yang ada didalam pikirannya tidak benar-benar terjadi.
1. chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basuke Belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mayuzumi**

Mayuzumi tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Bola ditangan yang semula hendak dioper kearah Hayama jatuh kelantai. Mulatnya terbuka sedikit, mengedip bingung sebelum otaknya mampu memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Mayuzumi mungkin memang seorang lolicon dan tidak suka menonton film atau sekedar menengok jadwal dibioskop. Tapi kejadian didepannya -disamping bangku cadangan pemain Seirin- Mayuzumi tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Kakinya reflek melangkah kearah bangku dan mengambil tasnya, berlari keluar stadion mengabaikan orang-orang yang merengsek mendekat kebangku cadangan Seirin untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sebelum suara jeritan dan teriakan menggema diseluruh stadion.

Kaki Mayuzumi gemetar, dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa takut sebesar ini sebelumnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti dilorong, tubuhnya kaku, matanya terbuka lebar melihat seseorang yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya menggigit dan morobek daging dari lengan laki-laki tua yang terpojok hingga terlepas. Teriakan dan umpatan terdengar dari laki-laki tersebut membuat beberapa undead mulai berjalan menuju kearahnya. Mengerubunginya, menggigit dan merobeknya hingga teriakan kesakitan berhenti. Mati. Orang itu sudah mati.

Mayuzumi menutup matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak, tangannya yang gemetaran merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Masuk kelaman pencarian untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan berharap apa yang ada didalam pikirannya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Zombie, undead, virus, Tokyo, infeksi, menyebaran, gigitan, darurat.

Sial.

Bagaimana mungkin zombie ada di Tokyo dan menyebabkan kekacauan besar seperti ini.

Mayuzumi menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding, kakinya lemas dan tubuhnya tidak berhenti gemetar. Mayuzumi yakin sekali dirinya datang ke Tokyo untuk bertanding melawaan Seirin difinal winter cup bukan menjadi salah satu pemain figuran yang akan segera mati karena digigit undead.

Sial, sial, sial, sail

Manik abunya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, terus seperti itu hingga tubuhnya mulai berhenti gemetar. Apapun itu, Mayuzumi harus segera keluar dari sini dan menyelamatkan diri. Mayuzumi yakin, pemerintah setindaknya menurunkan pasukan khusus untuk membantu masyarakat menyelamatkan diri. Itupun jika mereka masih mampu untuk melakukan. Belum mati dan berubah menjadi undead.

Mayuzumi berdiri perlahan dan menatap lorong yang sekarang kosong. Tidak tau kemana perginya undead yang tadi sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan mayat laki-laki tua yang tadi digigit pun sudah tidak ada. Jelas sekali menjadi salah satu bagaian dari undead. Kakinya bergerak pelan dengan tubuh siaga. Mengintip dari balik tembok untuk melihat lorong disebelah kanan aman dari undead. Manik abunya menyipit dan mendeseh lelah melihat seseorang terpojok lagi oleh tiga undead didepan pintu ruangan.

Mayuzumi bergerak perlahan, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran lagi namun memakasakan dirinya untuk menyelamatan laki-laki berjersey biru yang sedang terpojok. Mengambil sapu yang tergeletak dilantai sebagai senjata. Tidak efektif memang, mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ada sapu dan ember serta pot bunga besar yang Mayuzumi yakin sekali tidak mampu untuk mengangkatnya.

Laki-laki tersebut menatap kearah Mayuzumi. Matanya terbuka lebar, raut bingung jelas sekali tergambar diwajahnya. Terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Satu, dua, tiga. Mayuzumi harus mengeluarkan tenaga terbesarnya untuk menghancurkan kepala undead sebanyak tiga kali. Mendesah lelah dan menggelengkan kepalanya secara dramatis. Ini lah mengapa Mayuzumi benci menjadi orang baik. Sial, jika Mayuzumi memiliki hati dan pikiran seorang Hilter pasti dirinya sudah melenggang pergi tidak peduli nasib laki-laki tersebut.

Brak...

Lagi

Brak..

Lagi

Brak..

Sial

Brak..

Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Butuh lebih dari tiga pukulan untuk mengahancurkan tiga kepala undead. Mayuzumi meyakinkan dirinya akan mengganti sapu dengan besi untuk senjatanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi ? Dia..

Aku tidak tau dan.." laki-laki itu tergagap. Menatap tidak percaya tiga undead yang tadi kepalanya dihancurkan oleh Mayuzumi dengan gagang sapu.

" Zombie, undead, virus, Tokyo, infeksi, menyebaran, gigitan, darurat." Jawab Mayuzumi mengcopy apa yang dibacanya diinternet.

"Ap-apa ?"

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini dan pastikan dirimu selamat juga jangan merepotkan aku." Mayuzumi menarik lengan laki-laki dihadapannya yang masih terlihat lingkung keluar dari stadion. Itupun jika mereka berhasil keluar dari sana. Mayuzumi hanya berharap Akashi tidak akan menjadi undead. Sungguh, terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

 **Akashi**

Akashi membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Kuroko dan berlari menyusuri lorong. Berlari dengan susah payah untuk mengimbangi laju lari dari Kuroko yang ditarik oleh Kagami.

"Sial !"

Akashi mendengar Kagami mengumpat kesal didepan. Tubuhnya berhenti berlari tepat waktu sebelum menabrak tubuh Kuroko yang terlihat akan pingsan.

"Sial, bagaimana mungkin ada Zombie disini !!!" Kagami meraung frustrasi, berbalik untuk menatap Kuroko dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. "Katakan Kuroko, kita tidak terlempar kefilm atau game resident evil kan ?!"

"Hentikan Taiga." Akashi berucap tenang. Mendorong Kagami menjauh dari Kuroko yang mukanya sudah membiru.

"Aku lebih suka masuk kedalam film vampir cina Kagami-kun." Kuroko berucap datar, mata biru bulatnya terlihat tidak fokus. "Vampirnya hanya melompat-lompat dan kita hanya perlu menempelkan kertas mantra didahinya."

Akashi mendesah tidak percaya menatap wajah Kagami yang menganga bingung sebelum mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kuroko.

"Tapi aku lebih suka masuk kedalam anime slam dunk."

Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. Matanya menutup mencoba mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia berdiri ditengah lapangan, mengawasi Mayuzumi yang sedang membawa bola sebelum teriakan terdengar dari arah bangku cadangan Seirin. Seketika permainan berhenti, semua orang membeku melihat bagaimana pemain Seirin bernomor 8 merobek leher pemain lainnya. Orang-orang yang semula berlari menuju bangku cadangan Seirin berbalik arah dan berlari keluar stadion diikuti teriakan dan jeritan dari seluruh penjuru stadion. Kaki Akashi mundur selangkah, kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya apa sedang yang terjadi hingga tubuh Mibuchi jatuh terlungkup satu meter dihadapannya dengan wasit yang memimpin pertandingan menindih tubuhnya dan menggigit lengan Mibuchi. Akashi masih membeku, akal sehatnya menolak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi dan menganggap itu hanya bayolan tidak guna dari orang-orang kurang kerjaan dari salah satu stasiun tv, tidak menyadari Kuroko menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari kekacauan yang terjadi dilapangan.

"Taiga, Tetsuya cepat cari alat untuk melindungi diri, kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya dan jangan ragu untuk membunuh." Titah Akashi yang mulai berjalan kesisi lorong lainnya. "Jika benar orang-orang yang tergigit menjadi Zombie maka kemungkinan besar Tokyo dalam keadaan darutat. Dan." Akashi menatap Kagami dan Kuroko dengan seringai dibibir. "Kita akan menjadi tokoh utama dalan film resident evil japan ver."

"Cita-citaku menjadi guru TK bukan aktor." Gumam Kuroko pelan.

 **Aomine**

Aomine mengumpat kesal, bajunya ternoda darah dan ceceran otak dari undead yang barusan kepalanya dia pecahkan dengan linggis. Menjijihkan, raut muka Aomine mengkerut tidak suka dan melepas jaket tebal yang dipakinya menyisahkan kaos tipis berwarna putih.

Satu, dua, tiga, tujuh, sepulu, dua belas.

Sial. Terlalu banyak undead yang mengahalangi pintu keluar dari stadion. Aomine menarik nafasnya, pandangannya terfokus terhadap undead yang mulai berjalan menuju kearahnya. Membayangkan wajah-wajah undead menjadi wajah-wajah orang yang dibencinya.

Kagami, Kagami, Kagami, Kagami, Midorima, Kise, Kise, Kise, Kise, Kise, Kise, Imayoshi, Haizaki, Kagami...Akashi

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, bergidik ngeri membayangkan Akashi menjadi undead. Melangkah dengan mantap dan mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk menghancurkan undead dengan imajinasi wajah Kagami. Bermanuver kekiri, menendang undead hingga terpental dan menimbulkan efek domino. Mengambil kesempatan, Aomine menendangi kepala undead yang terjatuh sebelum menusuknya dengan linggis.

"AOMINECHIIIII !!!!"

Aomine tidak sadar salah satu undead bergerak kearahnya dari belakangnya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar siap menggigit Aomine.

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke Belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midorima**

Midorima meringis ngilu melihat pergelangan tangannya dengan bentuk cap gigi manusia disana. Terlihat memar dan mengeluarkan darah. Mati, cepat atau lambat dirinya akan mati. Seharusnya Midorima mematuhi apa yang oha asa katakan tadi pagi.

'Bagi para cancer berhati-hatilah dan pastikan untuk tidak keluar rumah. Untuk berjaga-jaga lucky item mu hari ini adalah pistol.'

Midorima memang membawa pistol- pistol mainan lebih tepatnya karena Midorima tidak mungkin membawa pistol asli kestadion untuk menonton pertandingan final antara Rakuzan dan Seirin dan lagipula Midorima juga tidak punya pistol sungguhan. Pistolnya masih dalam genggamannya saat orang-orang mulai menjerit dan berteriak. Berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri tidak peduli menabrak, menginjak atau memukul seseorang. Pun dengan Midorima, manik hijaunya menyipit saat kakinya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman untuk sementara. Tidak peduli dimana rekan anggota timnya yang lain kecuali Takao yang berlari dibelakangnya.

Terus berlari dengan sesekali menendang undead yang menyerang dan memukulnya menggunakan pistol mainannya tepat dikepala. Tidak pecah, namun cukup untuk membuat benjolan dikepala undead. Takao dibelakangnya menggunakan pecahan vas bunga untuk menyerang undead secara membabi buta dengan tubuh gemetaran yang untungnya efektif untuk mengahambat laju undead berkat kemampuan matanya.

"Shin-chan kita tidak bisa terus berlari kedepan." Takao berucap perlahan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan matanya menyipit memindai keadaan sekitar. "Terlalu beresiko hanya dengan senjata yang kita miliki." Lanjutnya sambil melirik pecahan vas bunga dan pistol mainan Midorima.

"Kamu benar." Midorima menarik nafasnya, kacamatnya terlihat miring diwajahnya. "Kita harus cari tempat persembunyian."

"Nuuuu !!! Tidak Shin-chan !!! kita harus keluar dari sini. Aku yakin pemerintah akan mengirimkan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan kita."

"Tapi bagaimana kita akan keluar dari sini jika mereka memblokir jalan keluarnya." Midorima berucap kesal dan menjentikkan dagunya kearah sekumpulan undead diujung lorong. "Kalaupun kita harus keluar, kita harus cari jalan keluar lainnya."

Takao merengut namun membenarkan perkataan Midorima. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah tenang dan berpikir untuk mencari solusi agar dirinya dan Midorima dapat keluar dari sini. Jelas pintu masuk stadion tidak bisa dilewati, pintu keluar darurat pun sama karena orang-orang akan berpikir untuk keluar lewat sana. Pintu belakang stadion ?

Takao menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, terkekeh geli memikirkan stadion sebesar ini memiliki pintu belakang seperti dirumahnya. Kalaupun ada jalan untuk keluar, maka itu harus tidak diketahui orang, tersembunyi, dan sedikit sempit serta kecil seperti difilm-film yang ditontonnya ditv.

"Shin-chan kita lewat ventilasi udara !!!" Seru Takao senang. "Sedikit sempit, kecil, tersembunyi dan aku yakin sekali orang-orang tidak akan punya memikiran yang sama dengan kita."

Midorima merenung memikirkan ucapan Takao. Benar, hanya orang-orang seperti Takao yang akan berpikir untuk keluar lewat ventilasi udara. Berharap saja tubuhnya dapat masuk dan tidak terjempit nantinya.

"Baik aku masuk duluan." Katanya egois. Sabodo amat dengan Takao. Midorima yakin otak Takao lebih pintar dari pada undead.

"Okeyy Shin-chan tapi aku jangan ditinggal."

Midorima menatap kelangit-langit stadion dan itu hanya satu meter jaraknya dari tempat mereka berdiri Midorima melihat ventilasi udara. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Midorima melangkah cepat keventilasi diikuti oleh Takao.

" Takao Jongkong." Perintah Midorima. Takao tanpa banyak tanya berjongkong menghadap kedinding dan menempelkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu menahan bobot Midorima.

Boleh jujur ? Midorima berat dan tidak adil dimana seharusnya Takao lah yang masuk terlebih dahulu serta berdiri diatas bahu Midorima untuk mencapai ventilasi udara.

Ini lah resikonya jadi pengikut setia Midorima. Takao mendadak nelangsa dengan air mata imajiner.

"Berhasil dibuka." Suara Midorima terdengar dari atasnya dan Takao bersyukur berat badan Midorima akan segera hilang dari bahunya. "Aku akan naik lalu aku akan menarikmu."

Takao mengangguk, menunggu dengan sabar saat Midorima mulai bergerak untuk naik keatas.

"Takao."

Takao mendongak menatap wajah serius Midorima diatasnya. "Saat kepalaku sudah masuk bantu dorong tubuhku."

Takao mendengus dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya komat-kamit menyuruh Midorima untuk segera naik karena Takao hampir tidak dapat merasakan bahunya lagi. Perlahan Takao merasakan berat badan Midorima mulai menghilang dan berdiri untuk membantu mendorong tubuh Midorima masuk kedalam ventilasi.

"Dorong Takao." Seru Midorima dari atas. Suaranya sedikit terendam atap stadion.

Takao mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Midorima keatas, dan mata rajawalinya tidak sengaja melihat sekumpulan undead yang dilihatnya diujung lorong mulai bergerak kearahnya.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran dan lemas. Wajahnya memucat dan kepalanya pening menghadapi situasi dalam salah satu adegan film saat sang tokoh utama mulai terpojok dan hanya punya satu jalan keluar.

"Sedikit lagi Takao." Suara Midorima terdengar lagi, tapi tubuh Takao sudah lemas. Tenaganya hilang entah kemana hanya melihat sekumpulan undead berjalan kearahnya. Bergerak sialan, Takao mengumpat dalam hati. Sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong tubuh Midorima dengan tubuh gemetaran saat sekumpulan undead hanya berjarak 2 meter darinya.

2 meter

Sial, sial, sial, sial

1,5 meter

Sial !!! Shin-chan kenapa berat badanmu mirip ayahku.

1 meter

Ayah ampuni Kazu karena gembesin ban motor ayah.

Hanya tersisa lima langkah jaraknya dengan salah satu undead yang berjalan paling depan seolah memimpin sekumpulan undead untuk menuju kearahnya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, tenaga yang berhasil dikumpulkannya kembali hilang menjadi butiran keringat ditubuhnya.

Bagaimana ? Bagaimana ? Bagaimana brengsek !!! Takao tidak mau mati disini dan menjadi undead. Takao juga tidak mungkin lari dan meningglkan Midorima dengan tubuh setangah tergantung diventilasi.

Apa ?

Tarik. ! Tarik Midorima untuk turun dan berlari menuju ujung lorong satunya.

Sail, maaf Shin-chan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Takao menarik Midorima jatuh tepat dengan undead yang mencapai kearahnya. Mata Midorima melebar, tubuhnya mendadak tegang menatap tidak percaya pergelangan tangan kanannya tepat mendarat diantara mulut undead diikuti oleh rasa sakit yang menyengat dipergelangan tangannya.

"SHIN-CHAN LARI !!!!!" Takao menarik tangan kiri Midorima setelah menendang undead yang menggigit pergelangan tangan Midorima.

 **Murasakibara**

Murasakibara menatap gulungan tisu ditoilet dengan pandangan bosan, mengira-ngira berapa banyak lembar tisu yang akan digunakannya nanti untuk membersihkan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Perutnya masih terasa melilit tidak karuan setelah melahap Tokayaki dari Aomine yang ternyata buatan Satsuki.

"Eng...kira-kira Aka-chin menang tidak yah ?" Gumam Murasakibara sambil menarik gulungan tisu.

Menarik celananya keatas setelah selesai dengan 'panggilan alamnya' dan memeriksa kembali barang-barangnya sebelum melakah keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Slot pintu ditarik perlahan hingga terbuka dan menutupnya sekencang yang dia bisa.

Tangan besarnya dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya dimana ponsel flip ungunya berada. Mencari nama pengasuhnya dikontak telephon dengan cepat dan mengiriminya pesan.

[Muro-chin kenapa dikamar mandi ada orang makan orang ?]

 **Tbc**

Fans Midorima tolong jangan gebukin saya :v


End file.
